A particular difficulty of transporting perishable items is that such items must be maintained within a temperature range to reduce or prevent, depending on the items, spoilage, or conversely damage from freezing. A transport refrigeration unit is used to maintain proper temperatures within a transport cargo space. The transport refrigeration unit can be under the direction of a controller. The controller ensures that the transport refrigeration unit maintains a certain environment (e.g., thermal environment) within the transport cargo space.